


First of their kind

by Mystic_Rising



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Blood, Eventual Smut, Gen, Gore, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Violence, ghoul!Hibari, ghoul!tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Rising/pseuds/Mystic_Rising
Summary: His lovely figure stood majestic amongst the mangled corpses. Their mouths gaping open in a silent scream, a cry dying on their lips as they did. Some were mangled, limbs twisted in ways that should be impossible. Others were shredded, torn and ripped apart with flesh strewn about. Blood and viscera cover the walls and floor, saturating the air with their metallic taste. Blood dripping off every inch of his delectable lithe frame. He felt a fire burn within him as the stranger greedily licked the blood off their little hands, savouring the taste and moaning in ecstasy. The figure stared at him with the most hauntingly beautiful red eyes ringed with black sclera, and he stared right back.Hibari Kyoya believed himself to be the only carnivore in Namimori. When the murders began, he was furious another dare enter his territory and disturb the peace, but upon seeing the culprit he made some startling realizations.This was a true carnivore, the one who stands above all of humanity, who preys upon the herd.It was love at first sight for Hibari kyoya, and he will prove himself worthy of this majestic creature. He too will become a true carnivore."Wao"





	1. I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a dream.A horrifying dream where everyday he feared for his life. Months on end he would live in destitution, until one day where he became the very monster he feared. Even so, he continued to fear for his life, with a seething hatred for himself for what he has become. This continued until he found them, Anteiku. He found friends he was loyal to, who were loyal to him. They protected each other. And suddenly the world didn't seem as scary.  
Then his friends began to die, and eventually he died, and then he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be much of a crossover, more like I'll be taking a few elements from tokyo ghoul and adding them to khr. I refuse to watch english dub, and it's a bitch to find sub that isn’t censored and a safe website, so I only have a few episodes to go off of (and wiki) but it should be more than enough, its freeform afterall, so meh. Honestly I think I may be incorporating more from the Immortals After Dark series rather than Tokyo Ghoul, but whatever. 
> 
> Oh, and no romance yet, in fact I plan to write at least 3 chapters establishing Tsuna first before I begin to introduce Hibari, but you all know how the first meating (yes, meat cause that's what was there. meat) goes down.

Sawada Tsunayoshi gave a startled cry as he jumped out of bed. Sweat caused the sheets to cling firmly to his body like a second skin. The scream that was on the tip of his tongue died on his lips. He has long since learned not to scream out loud. Screaming means attracting attention, something he definitely does not want then, especially with memories of the CCG constantly on the pursuit fresh on his mind.

He watches alert, as at any moment an enemy may appear to end his life. He has too many memories of being caught unaware, but his intuition tells him he is safe, for now. He has long since learned not to question his nearly infallible intuition. Slowly confusion draws on his face as he continues to look around the room, searching for something he is not quite sure he knows. 

He remembers this room, It felt like years since he was last here. Yes, this was _ his _ room, before he woke up on the streets in Tokyo, forced to survive through the most depraved ways for nearly three years, the fear of death and pain constantly on his heels forcing him to move despite his exhaustion. 

How could he forget? This was his home, where he lived with his kind gentle mother, where he was bullied and known as ‘Dame-Tsuna’. In retrospect he doesn’t know why he was so scared of his bullies. They were only little shits who thought themselves bing in this vast world. They can’t be worse than psychopaths who would vivisect you and tear you apart piece by piece. He knows, he was captured and tortured by Yamori alongside his first friend Kaneki. At least his sanity remained intact after his ordeal.

Or maybe not. He clearly remembers being captured by two unknown Investigators as they tortured him for information regarding his friends. The last he remembers was the two losing their patience with his silence and beheading him with their Quinque. So how did he end up here of all places? 

He remembers the time when he was safe living with his caring mother. School may have been an abysmal experience but it beats fighting for his live and living in the dangerous streets of Tokyo. 

He hears noise coming downstairs and tenses up. Silently and with grace honed over years he creeped down the stairs until he comes face to face with the one person who has been in the forefront of nearly every thought. The person he thought abandoned him because of his uselessness, who he loved and thought was loved in turn. 

His mother.

Nana looked surprised to see Tsuna in the kitchen so early in the day. “Ara? Tsu-kun you woke up so early today! You never wake up at six”

Seeing his mother look at him with a loving gaze brought tears to his eyes. He wasn’t abandoned to the deadly streets of Tokyo. But this also means everything in Tokyo was just a dream. There are no ghouls, no CCG hunting for him, no Anteiku, no Kaneki, no Youka, eveyone was just a part of his dream. He should feel relief that his life is void of dangers, but all he feels is emptiness.

He found a home, with friends who were willing to die for him, and he for them. He may still have his mother but it’s not the same. They were comrades with unbreakable bonds forged from battle, brothers and sisters in all but blood. But he is now alone. The dream was cruel to him, but discovering it was a dream may have been an even crueler fate. Perhaps it would have been better if he continued to sleep and stay in that endless dream. 

“Mama” Tsuna whispered softly, his voice dripping with pain.

Nana looked at her son with growing concern. Is he sick? She always has to wake him up 30 minutes before he goes to school, and tears are gathering and slowly spilling down his face.

“Tsu-kun, are you alright! Go back to your room, I’ll check to see if you have a fever.”

“Mama.” He repeated the word as though she would disappear on him. He didn’t register his mother dragging him to his room and forcing him to bed.

“Mama”

“Mama”

“Mama!”

Nana was startled as her son jumped out of bed to give her a hug, weeping into her embrace. Tsuna hasn't hugged her for a long time. He was always too shy, to beaten to seek out physical affection from his mother for a long time now. What on Earth happened to her son for him to act so out of character? Is he really that sick? Should they go to the hospital?

Tsuna needed to touch his mother, needed something to prove this was not another dream. He thought he lost his mother once. It would be beyond cruel to wake up and discover she really did abandon him, especially now that he has lost his friends. 

“Mama” he continued to whisper softly. He allowed himself this moment of weakness to cry his heart out. It wasn’t as if he could afford the luxury to lower his guard back then, when at any moment someone is out to kill him. So he allowed himself to cry into his mother’s embrace, enjoying her warmth he has taken for granted.

“Tsu-kun! Is something wrong? Do you want to go to the hospital? Please tell me what’s wrong sweetie!” she pleaded to her son with barely restrained panic. 

“N-No mama, it was just a bad dream. I was so sc-cared mama, you were just… gone. You left me to di-ie in the streets, and you never came back. I was so lonely, but I made friends, and I felt so happy mama. So, so happy even if my life was dangerous, even if there was so much death. But mom, they weren’t real, none of it was real. I feel so relieved, but so empty. I lost them mom, I lost my friends, and it hurts, just like when I thought you abandoned me!”

He did not tell her everything about his dreams, just his realizations that made them so painful. 

Nana knows she is oblivious, but even she can see what those dreams mean. Her son was scared of abandonment. He’s scared that she would leave him for silly reasons such as him being ‘Dame’. It must have been a repressed fear that finally manifested as a dream. And she knows how that fear came to be. Afterall she shared them too seeing how her husband has failed to show or call home for the past twelve years. 

How could she have been so blind. She was blinded by her undevoted love and her own suffering. She has always admired her son. He may not be the best in school, he may be weak and friendless, but he persevered with a hidden strength. Her son was someone she admired. If it were not for him she would have long since fallen into a crippling depression. 

But her son was not doing alright. She should have known the absence of a father would hurt him. She could forgive Iemitsu for abandoning her, but not for hurting her son.

And for the first time, she regrets marrying her husband.

She gently patted her son’s head. “Tsuna, look at me. I’m here sweetie. I will never abandon you, okay? I don’t care if you are dame. I don’t love you for your skills, I love you because you are my son. In fact, why don’t you skip school today? Today will be for some mother-some bonding time, okay?”

Tsuna looked into his mother’s earnest eyes. No, he does not believe Nana will ever abandon him, and the reassurance helps him calm down. He may not have his friends, but he isn’t along. 

“O-okay mom.” he gave a watery smile, still reeling from his grief.

“Okay sweetie. Go bad to sleep, I’ll wake you up and we can do whatever you want today.”

Tsuna smiled and went back to bed. Nana left to finish up what she was doing in the kitchen. As tsuna went back to sleep he grew tense, fearing another dream which will fill him with heartache, but his emotional exhaustion got the best of him and he slept.

During this time, out of pure instinct he summoned his rinkaku, not noticing it’s appearance as it was a part of him he grew too accustomed to, and as he fell asleep he wrapped himself in the safety of his extra limbs, lulled into slumber by their warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to make another work in the series explaining Tsuna in the tokyo ghoul verse, when I get the inspiration and watch the series. But basically think of Tokyo Ghoul, but imagine Tsuna basically being with kaneki most of the time shortly after he turned into a ghoul.  
I will definitely go into more detail on how I changed the ghoul, but again that's where the IAD series gets incorporated.   
It's pretty short, and I still suck at writing so I hope y'all will enjoy this. I plan to go over this once in a while to make changes as I deem fit.


	2. Day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted this to be in a series where Dreams become reality, in a very twisted depraved mockery of the Cinderella song ‘A dream is a WISH your heart makes’. That would explain (vaguely) why Tsuna became a ghoul, because his dream came true, at least pertaining to him and not the rest of reality. Sadly I failed to corrupt the song and I failed to come up with more ideas for nightmares tied in with the wish of a dream (Not sure if it was clear, but Tsuna’s wish was friendship, companionship, family, belonging, but the nightmarish aspect, aka ghoulishness, is the price for his wish.)

“Tsu-kun! Wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!”

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and grunted at his mother’s insistant shouting. For some reason it felt as if he was enveloped in a warm pulsing blanket blocking out all light. When he drowsily opened his eyes once more the darkness was gone, replaced by the sight of his dirty room. He can’t believe how filthy the place is. Were his standards really so low before? Strange how much one dream can make him question his previous actions. 

He opened up his door so Nana may hear his response, “I’m up Mama! I’ll be down soon!”

Of course, the first thing he should do is to brush his teeth, wash his face, and take care of any business he has with the toilet, but he plans to clean up his room a bit. The random clothes thrown haphazardly everywhere, manga outside of his bookcase, even food wrappers! Gods he loathes himself. Tsuna supposes he never appreciated Nana for all she has done. Taking care of him, when he doesn’t do so himself, must be exhausting work.

He resolves to do better. His mother is all he has, and he should treat her as the treasure she is. 

Tsuna must crush the impulse to thoroughly clean his room. Afterall it wouldn’t do to leave Nana waiting, or worse eat breakfast all alone. Today is mother son day, where both spend the day with each other. He resigns himself to clean later on, but at least he can gather his clothes and manga.

When he walks downstairs he vaguely realizes this is the first time he hasn’t slipped, neither did he slip the first time he woke up. Huh, strange. He was always hopelessly clumsy, yet overnight he became...normal. While strange, he does not question how he has physically changed. His clumsiness is such a distant memory he doesn’t register this drastic change. To him he has spent years refining his body till he gracefully slips through the night, as silent as a shadow prowling behind an unsuspecting victim. Indeed, years of experience and parkour has given Tsuna blessed reflexes that he has forgotten how he used to be. The return to his childhood home caused Tsuna to remember his childhood, memories he could not afford the luxury to reminisce over.

His mother was preparing the table as he arrived. Pancakes, big fluffy japanese style pancakes steaming with warmth were on the plates. Ruby red strawberries slathered in rich syrup sat on top of each fluffy stack, surrounded by clouds of freshly whipped whipped cream. It was a sight of beauty, one that would drive someone in pain from eating a full meal to a ravenous hunger that spelt death to any who dares to separate them from the object of their affections.

In other words, it was typical fare prepared by Nana.

And yet Tsuna found that he lacked any appetite. He wasn’t nauseous at the thought of eating, he simply had no desire to eat. Of course it’s not like he could skip a meal. Heavens know he has learned that lesson the hard way, such as how he once had the urge to eat a child returning home from kindergarten. Plus it would be rude to waste his mother’s cooking. 

Nana smiled as she saw her son enter the dining room.

“Tsu-kun, I already called your school saying you’re sick. We didn’t plan this, so we can’t make a trip to someplace like the zoo, but we can still have fun! What do you want to do?”

Tsuna was thoughtfully chewing on his first bite. He knew the pancakes were good, anything prepared by Nana was guaranteed to be good, but it tasted...wrong. 

“Hmm, how about we go shopping? I really want to buy stuff to make coffee.” Anything to get rid of this taste of… wrongness in his mouth. Coffee sounded good. Real good. Unfortunately he was never into such mature drinks before and Nana had nothing to prepare coffee seeing how Iemitsu, the only coffee drinker in the family, hasn’t appeared in over ten years. 

“Like a coffee maker?” she suggested

Tsuna actually gagged at that. The thought of drinking that disgusting burnt bean juice people call coffee was enough to ruin his already non existent appetite. He was never into coffee until it was the only alternative to eating human flesh. Since then he accepted nothing but the best when it comes to coffee, and thanks to Yoshimura who patiently taught Tsuna how to brew coffee by hand, Tsuna knew he alone is capable of brewing coffee on par with his standards. 

“No. I was thinking of making coffee by hand, with a more traditional method. I hear it tastes better than using an automatic machine.”

“Why the sudden interest in coffee” Tsuna was never one to like bitter things. He preferred sweet beverages over bitter ones. It came as a surprise to Nana that Tsuna developed a sudden interest in something like coffee. 

“W-Well, I just thought it would be something mature of me to do. I’m not going to be a kid forever, and I really want to become a better person for the future, so I can make something for myself. I want to change, so that I can protect our home.”

Nana heard the hidden message, he wanted to change so that he can provide for her. Her Tsu-kun was always thinking about her. She would always be proud of her little man who would never abandon her, who selflessly puts family above himself. She hopes he can find friends who can look and appreciate him for who he is rather than the shallow children he is forced to put up with at school.

“Oh Tsu-kun, don’t grow up to fast okay? You will always be my precious baby, but I want to cherish each and every moment I have with you until you grow and live your own life” 

“Kaa-san, I’d never leave you alone. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Don’t be silly Tsu-kun, you won’t live with me forever. One day you will find someone you love, and start your own family.” She looked forlorn at her meal, imagining the loneliness. She had no delusions that Iemitsu would ever return home. Who knows if that man even remembered them and it wasn’t some subordinate who sent those once in a blue moon postcards.

“That doesn’t mean that we will be seperate. Kaa-san, your family. Even if I move out it would be nearby, and I will always visit. And if we have a big enough house we can all live together with no problems! And if someone doesn’t accept my family, then they were never worth loving in the first place” Tsuna said fiercely. The thought of starting a family appeased something deep and dark within him, something he could not place at the moment. The thought of becoming like his _ father _ was horrific. He would never abandon those he loves. Even if he works overseas he would call every day and make the effort to visit during important dates such as birthdays and anniversaries. 

“Tsu-kun” Nana could no longer hold back her tears. Tears of fear, pain, and relief. She feared being abandoned and left alone, the pain of loneliness is enough to crush even the mightiest of men. And yet in a few sentences her son brought her warmth and happiness knowing that she is not alone. She will always have her son.

The two hugged each other. Today has been very emotional for the two who have been holding each other at arm's length. It was a relief to both of them that they can be so open with one another.

Breakfast laid forgotten, as was Tsuna’s nearly untouched plate, as the two basked in their joy.

* * *

Today has been a productive day. 

This is the first time he has emotionally connected with his mother since he was a kid, or at least that’s what Tsuna believes. His memories prior to being a five year old are hazy. 

He successfully purchased everything to make the perfect cup of coffee. Granted it’s nothing exceptional but at last he can relive the taste he has only dreamed of. 

It was surprisingly fun to shop with his mother. The two also looked around the shopping district to find anything cute. Tsune felt mild horror seeing a store selling takoyaki. The tentacles reminded him too much of his beloved rinkaku and the thought of someone eating it sent chills down his spine, but there was also a pang in his heart at being so defenseless, so _ human _. 

It took months for him to come to terms with being a ghoul, years of adapting to a new lifestyle, all for it to be lost. He learned to not be ashamed of his ghoul nature, to be proud of who he was. He may not have been able to live freely, but he did not feel a desperate need to cling to his humanity. Even as a ghoul, he was human. He was capable of love, of hate, of cruelty and kindness. His sense of identity has taken a serious blow. 

He was snapped out of his musings seeing his mother fawn over some animals on display in a pet shop. He wonders if they should adopt a pet. While he loves his mother, just the two of them in their homes makes it seem so large and empty. He wants a home filled with family, with shouting and laughter, with raudy family members getting into fights over the stupidest of reasons. 

The two enter the pet store, but soon wished they hadn’t when the animals started reacting violently. Oodly enough only the dogs reacted violently, barking and lunging at their cages. They had vicious expressions on their faces as if they were craving to tear out their throats. The cats, birds, fishes and lizards were all content within their cages. The dogs were too violent to play with. In fact, the store owners were so upset with their behavior they removed all the dogs to the back as to not disturb any customers. Tsuna shared a look with his mother. It was a well known secret that Tsuna hated dogs.

This proved a theory that Tsuna had as a kid; dogs were incarnations of evil. He remembered that damn chihuahua that harassed him and other children in the neighborhood. It was a menace. He doesn’t remember any other dog growing up, but this solidified his theory. Dogs were vicious and violent in nature, or at least that has been his experience with them.

If they were adopting a pet, it would definitely not be a dog. A cat sounds nice. A soothing pet that lounges around basking in the affection of others. Yes, Tsuna now wishes they could get a cat.

Other than the coffee supplies, the two purchased some new clothes. Tsuna was fine with his old clothes but his mother was adamant that he should buy something other than sweats and T-shits. As his mother said it didn’t suit his ‘adorable face’ or something like that. 

It was nearing nightfall when the two were returning home. They stopped for refreshments on a nice cafe, and Tsuna finally got the cup of coffee he wanted since that morning. It wasn’t the best cup, but it would do for now. When they ate lunch he couldn’t stomach more than a few bites of his panini. His mother was worried, but he removed bits and pieces of it to pretend he was eating. He hid them in his hoodie’s pocket to feed the birds later on. He just didn’t feel like eating, it tasted like cardboard to him and he’s sure that if he ate too much he would throw it all out. At least he is getting a few bites here and there.

The best part of this excursion was how Tsuna could skip school. He has no idea how to interact with his own age group. Even before the start of his dream he was isolated and hated. One thing is certain, he won’t be a simpering wimp who accepts abuse from bullies. Their harassment is nothing compared to being hunted with the intent to kill. Getting used to normalcy would take some time, and he is grateful he has some time to adjust before going back. 

It was nightfall when they took the train back to namimori. Namimori was a safe place with a low crime rate. They were nothing severe, most were a few pickpocketing or some harassment but nothing warranting true caution. At Nana’s insistence they took a shortcut home threw a dark alley behind the train station.

Tsuna should have known better. Nothing good happens in alleys at night.

* * *

Nana was humming with a little skip in her steps. Today was so fun! She was worried that Tsuna didn’t have much of an appetite, but he was eating little by little. And he adored the coffee he drank. He kept drinking cup after cup. She’s sure that isn’t healthy, but it seemed he had more of an appetite than she thought. 

It was so cute watching her son act so grown up. He even offered to help carry the bags. Her boy will grow into a fine man one day. 

Even so he still acted like a child. He didn’t want to cross the alley home. It was adorable how scared he was, fidgeting at the shadows as if they moved by themselves. Silly boy. Nothing bad happens in Namimori. 

* * *

Tsuna’s did not want to go to the alley. On one hand his instincts weren’t screaming that he was in danger, but he is sure something is lurking in the shadows. His mother was too trusting in the safety to not notice the crimes that happen in the dark. He isn’t scared for himself, but for his mother. He couldn’t bear it if something were to happen to her. 

He placed himself in front of his mother and with wary eyes he surveyed his surroundings, from the trash cans to the crevices where someone might hide in. He would grab his mother at the earliest opportunity if he felt the need to run. 

It was ironic that with his experience he left his back open.

He turned as Nana screamed. She dropped her bags as someone forced her arms back, holding them in place while a knife was on her neck.

“Be a good bitch and stay still, or this little brat dies.”

Nana was sobbing now, who knows what this man would do, and her sweet son was still there. He wasn’t running, wasn’t going to abandon her, but at that moment all Nana can do is curse Tsuna tried running to her, but he was roughly kicked into some trash cans. 

The man, assured no one would bother them, removed the knife and whispered to her “If you scream I’ll slit your throat, then that brat too”. She was helpless as he roughly fondled her breasts and ripped her underwear off. She was scared, she wanted to scream, but she couldn’t, not if it meant her son would die. So she stood there, silently sobbing as this man placed his filthy hands on her.

Nana was too preoccupied with her thoughts and the man too assured in his own supremacy that they did not think Tsuna would be conscious as his head smashed into the metal bins. They did not expect a 12 year old to be able to fight. 

Fortunately for Nana and unfortunately for the rapist, Tsuna was no normal 12 year old. His body may have regressed in age, but he spent three years fighting and hunting. He was no longer human. 

He was a predator of the night, a monster of nightmares made flesh. He was a ghoul.

With rage Tsuna’s rinkaku exploded from behind him, enveloping the alleyway in their inky darkness and glowing blood red veins. 

Both Nana and the man looked up in horror as the man was repeatedly stabbed in his limbs, painful but nothing that would kill him. Each stab caustrated the wounds, so there was no threat of blood loss. 

He never screamed as one of those limbs slithered down his throat, keeping it wide open and preventing him from making any noise. Tears spilled from the unimaginable pain, being ripped apart both inside and out.

Tsuna dragged the man to him and whispered into his ear in clipped tones “No one, touches, my, mother” and as the hunger set into him, he feasted on his meal.

Nana backed away in horror as her son tore into the man’s abdomen, his intestines and organs falling out once he made the hole large enough. The man shook, still alive from having his organs fall off. The essential organs, the heart and lungs, were in the thoracic cavity and were still attached to him. He could not move and he could not scream as her son chewed on his organs, moaning in ecstasy. She was horrified, but transfixed at the ethereal sight of her son eating another human. She felt sick, and scared. She was so scared. Tsuna kept eating him, keeping him alive until he finally decided to tear out his throat. 

Nana wouldn’t help but whimpered at that, she kept silent for fear that her son would eat her next, but at the noise Tsuna’s head whipped up for her to see the blackest eyes forked by crimson veins spreading out onto his skin. His iris was the same blood red color as the pulsing veins in those strange limbs, as the blood dripping off his chin. 

He reached out for her “Kaa-san?”

She couldn’t help it, she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say this again, I am totally going to revise the whole thing later on. For example, I think the final part of this chapter was fine, but the rest could be cleaned up. I'll get rid of structural errors and incorrect words and such then as well.


End file.
